divinecitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Upon History Lost
A peice of lore text which appears at the top of Chapter 4 titled Dead Languages. It is said to be published by Dr,Efrem Pangyui in 1682.2 Text "It is virtually impossible to gauge the amount of damage caused by the Blink. This is not just a measure of the Blink's destruction, which was huge: rather, the nature of the Blink's destruction is of sort so bizarre and so complex that we-Saypuri, Continental, or anyone who lived through it or came after it- cannot understand what was lost. The facts, however, are simple, though perhaps superficially so: In 1639, after having successfully completed the first assassination of a Divinity and overthrowing the Continental outposts in Saypur, Avshaka si Komay, freshly crowned as Kaj, assembled a small, ragged fleet of ships and sailed for the Continent- then called the Holy Lands, of course. The Holy Lands were utterly unprepared for such an action: having lived under the protection of the Divinities for nearly a thousand years, it was inconceivable that anyone, let alone a Saypuri, could invade the Holy Lands, or - much more inconceivable- actually kill a Divinity. The Holy Lands and the remaining three Divinities (as Olvos and Kolkan had departed long ago) had grown quite concerned about the long absence of the Divinity Voortya, not aware that Voortya and her forces had been slaughtered in the Night of the Red Sand in 1638. So when a fleet was spotted off the south shore of Ahanashtan, the Divinities reacted quickly, thinking it to the their missing friends. Such was their downfall. The Kaj had anticipated a coastal battle , and had outfitted several ships with the same mechinery he'd used to assassinate Voortya. And the Divinities' concern was so great that it was Taalhavras himself, the leader of the Divinities, who met the fleet in the port of Ahanashtan. The recorded impressions of the Kaj's sailors vary widely on exactly what happened. Some reported seeing "a man-like figure, twelve feet high, with the head of an eagle, standing on the port." Others reported "an enormous statue, vaguely mannish, covered in scaffolding, yet it somehow manged to move." And others reported only seeing a "beam of blue light stretching up to the heavens." However Taalhavras presented himself, the Kaj directed his machinery at him and struck him down, just as he had Voortya. But since Taalhavras was the builder god, all the he had built vanished the moment he vanished; and judging by the enormous devastation of the Blink, he had built much more than anyone knew. Taalhavras had, in fact , made significant alterations to the very fundamentals of the Continent's reality. The nature of these alterations probably cannot be understood by mortal minds; however, once these alterations vanished- one imagines supports, struts, bolts and nuts and so on falling out of place- the very reality of the Holy Lands abruptly changed. The Kaj's sailors did not witness the Blink: they recorded only experiencing a terrible storm that kept them from landing for two days and three nights. They assumed that it was a Divine defense, and they only persisted through determination of the Kaj himself. They could not know the cosmic collapse occurring mere miles away. Whole countries disappeared. Streets turned to chasms. Temples turned to ash. Star vanished. The sky clouded over, marking the permanent change to the climates weather- what was once dry, sandy and sunny place would soon be cloudy, wet and bitterly cold, much like the Dreylings lands to the north. Buildings of Divine nature imploded into a single stone, taking all their occupants with them to what one can assume was a terrible fate. And Bulikov, being the holiest of cities, and a recipient of much of Taalhavra's attentions, contracted inward by miles in one brutal moment, disrupting the very nature of the city, and losing hundreds of thousands of people, if not much more, to ends best left unimagined. The Seat of the World itself, the temple and meeting place of the Divinities, completely disappeared, leaving behind only its bell tower, which shrank to only a few stories tall. In short, a whole way of life- and the history and knowledge of it- died in the blink of an eye."1 Sources 1- City of Stairs : p 67-68 2-p 68 Category:Lore texts